Talk:Sternritter
Add Spiritual Pressure Hey I would think it is about time we add the level of their Spiritual Pressure to the Stern Ritter Powers & Abilities, we stated it on the Stern Ritter page under Organization about Akon stating they have equal or above a soul reaper captain, if not all of them can we at least state it for As Nodt and Driscoll, stating that As Nodt his Spirtual pressure is strong enough to control Byukaya bankai or Driscoll is able to use Chojiro bankai (but not able to use its full potential) CoolJazzman (talk) 07:52, July 7, 2013 (UTC) : Because I would assume it to be a "foundation" in a similar way as when I added the Royal Guard Spiritual Power levels, despite it being clearly obvious it should be greater than that, most Stern Ritter, in fact most if not all Quincy besides Yhwach have yet to even display their spiritual power in a raw way. Basically I'd assume it is because we cannot yet be sure how much they possess in an accurate way. Yhwach stated that he has a tremendous amount of power. Its weird.. I dunno, thats admin stuff really. Skitzo1 (talk) 21:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Gender Speculation BG9 is listed as male even BG9's gender was never confirmed Garybusey92 (talk) 19:02, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing it out, it's been fixed.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:49, July 9, 2013 (UTC) High Spiritual Pressure? How can the Sternritter only have high spiritual pressure and yet the description plainly states that their power is comparable to or greater than a captain's? Shouldn't that at least warrant 'Great' when most captains are 'Great'? It doesn't make sense whatsoever when you read it like that, which is how the wiki lays it out. Tommo2304 (talk) 21:39, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Tommo2304 : I can't give you a straight answer, because it wasn't my idea, I haven't even asked why. But its a foundation, they haven't demonstrated their spiritual power yet. So it is set to that because we cannot be sure. Ask an admin Skitzo1 (talk) 21:52, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I was the one that started putting those changes in. Yes, it should have been "Great." Not sure why I only put in "High". [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:08, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Add Quilge Opie to this http://24.media.tumblr.com/bf17e96b9e156ad74196826518500c47/tumblr_mqjahg5aFQ1risqr3o1_500.png --Tyler Perry (talk) 15:39, July 26, 2013 (UTC)Tyler Perry Äs Nödt During Leipziger Buchmesse, his gender was confirmed as male Chitamachii (talk) 08:39, July 30, 2013 (UTC) The "confirmation" was given by word of mouth, and was strictly off the record. While I am not disinclined to take it as fact, we cannot reference something that cannot be proven. The same goes for his "The Fear" title. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 08:50, July 30, 2013 (UTC) The "confirmation" for As Nodt's "The Fear" comes from the volume sketch in Volume 57. There was a similar sketch for "The Jail", and the chapter made it pretty obvious that the meaning of As Nodt's "F" is "The Fear". User:Catalyst75 10:20, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I've been thinking the same thing, but I don't think it qualifies as confirmation. See, in terms of the chapter sketches, Kubo is known to draw things he just thinks of as interesting, i.e. Tatsuki as a Shinigami. Even though it had a similar style, and it would make sense, I don't think it can be used as a valid source of reference. That's just basing it on my knowledge of this wiki's referencing style, however, so I may be wrong.--Xilinoc (talk) 11:36, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Yhwach and Uryū Should Yhwach and Uryū really be listed as Sternritter on this page? They have never been stated to be members of this particular branch of the Wandenreich as far as I know. --Ginhikari (talk) 16:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, and there is nothing to say that non-Sternritters can't have designations. :I think the Dagger page on the Stern Ritter actually did specify Uryū as one, but not Yhwach. Could someone then remove Yhwach? I can't do it because the template's locked. --Ginhikari (talk) 16:47, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Sternritter vs Stern Ritter When was it shown that the former is the "official" spelling (even though it's not grammatically correct)? Serocco (talk) 18:12, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Its hard to discern. But I'm certain it has been shown as one word in the manga and translations. Also the word is German, and during the era of the Teutonic Order they had knights known as "Ritterbrüder", all one word. It translates to Knight Brothers. So by example it should most likely be one word.Skitzo1 (talk) 18:19, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :: One word or not, it translates to Starknight, which sounds like "stark knight." The fact that there's no S for plural is also incorrect if we're going with the actual German language. Serocco (talk) 18:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) : Regardless. If there was such an obvious issue non-dependent on the severity it would have been dealt with already. Besides, no matter which way you phrase it "Sternritter" or "Stern Ritter" the result is the same nonetheless. On more than 9 translators the result was "Star_Knight"Skitzo1 (talk) 18:56, September 29, 2013 (UTC) If you have an issue with a translation, take it up with the Translation Corner :Here's what I remember the translation error stemming from: when the term was first listed in the manga, the text bubble it was inside of was narrow, so the word (and the underlying kanji) was separated into Stern and Ritter in order to fit. However, in later instances of the word, there was enough space, so it was Sternritter. However, we never really made the change, though it was brought up on the Translation Corner previously. I believe it was listed in The Dagger in romanized English alongside Wandenreich, and that coupled with the aforementioned Translation Corner decision led to the change. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Bambietta's Epithet Bambietta's epithet The Explode should be changed to The Explosion, or possibly All Explode, depending on what the translation from Kanji allows. Stefan (Shikai - "Rust & Shatter") (talk) 19:39, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Both Mangastream and Mangapanda agree that the primary epithet is "The Explode." That's from the kana, not the kanji. We won't have the actual kanji translation until the RAW comes out. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 21:32, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :The raw is already out on the Translation Corner; you can check it there.--EvilDragonLord (talk) 17:49, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Expanded I think we should add a status column and say who is still alive and who is clearly dead. --Russell.w.hale.3 (talk) 16:35, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :In the past, this wiki has actually had alot of conflicts involving "alive" and "dead" statuses, especially since Kubo is known to leave this sort of thing ambiguous. They used to be on the character templates themselves, but there was so much disagreement that they were just removed altogether. This is especially risky with a group of people that are still fighting, like the Sternritter. Yes, we saw BG9 get blasted away by Sui-Feng's Bankai, but we've seen many a character come back from what everyone thought was death (Byakuya and Bazz-B in this arc, and Yamamoto after using Ittō Kasō on Aizen, to cite a few examples). It's best to really wait until there is no doubt at all, given the history here, which is likely at the end of the arc. members Uryu and Yhwach are not part of the Stern Ritter. This needs to be changed.--GodofFear (talk) 03:57, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :The Dagger (which came out in parts during the 7 week hiatus) confirmed that Uryu is a member. Yhwach, however, I agree, but there's been a few back and forth discussions about this. link please? and Uryus page seems to fail to mention such information about being a Stern Ritter.--GodofFear (talk) 04:19, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :This is the huge blog on the dagger, and this is a scan of the page on the Sternritter (This all came out before chapter 547). I saw nothing on Uryu being a Stern Ritter. Only, Yhwach gave Ishida the same ability of "A", with what intent?. And that doesn't confirm anything we didn't already know.--GodofFear (talk) 04:55, November 23, 2013 (UTC)